Cold As You
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: What is worth fighting for? She had made him rethink his life and what he was willing to die for. To bad he left her to the snakes, and his brother. Sequel to Not That Different you should read the first one before this. Rated M just in case
1. Forgotten

A Quick A/N Before we get started on this awesome sequel! If you haven't read **Not That Different **I highly encourage it. This is going to be the second part of what I've now decided will be a three part fanfic thing :D Yeah... that means you lucky guys still have another fanfic to read after that! That one will be called **My Favorite Mistake. **It took me awhile before I figured out what I wanted to name this chapter so thank you to the ones who helped me choose :D

AND NOW! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed **Not That Different. **Sooooo... THANK YOU!

Karatekid-ninja!

SoNormal95

You go girl

Echo Uchiha

Animegir15

Lil-BabYAnG3L

Minato-kun Luver

Nikooru-sama

Shinigami Deathgod

mountaingirl47

Hyperwolfpup

Tsukuyomi'sBloodyBlossom

ummIDK

Itachi'sbabygirl1

SakuraLovesGaara

ABC123

emilygaaragaara

angeleyes20876

AkatsukiSexToy101

lovelycupcake2011

Jinrui no Tenshi

ScaryJello93

MorganEF

Lady Black Wolf

TwilightMelodiac

sori t

the tobi inside me

SerenaAngel1993

DarkBlueLynx

angel897

S1kiss

Onion Bay

xelacy

JennyPoohMemories

Nicaaa

Toyroys

tiff

Zoey567

sakuraxitachi1

blahblahblah

minniemousemom

Mishie17

meh

o

Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja

The True Not Important

VampireTwin234

Sigmastar79

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

Tsukiko Ume

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement! You really made me want to make this longer so you all can enjoy it more! :D

**Cold As You  
><strong>

**_Chapter One: Forgotten _**

Green eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut again enjoying the warmth the spread through out her body. She stretched slightly. Her soar muscles relaxed on the comfortable bed. She sighed in content before her eyes flew open. She quickly sat up grabbing a hold of her head. She quickly looked around the room, she found herself in a large king sized bed. The room she laid in was fit for a queen. The bed sheets that covered the bed where a deep royal purple. She ran her hands along the beautiful silk sheets. Looking around she found a large window parallel with the bed she laid in. Her mouth was slightly a gap with the beautiful sight. Snow covered everything as far as her eyes could see. She slowly turned her head to look at the fire place that was giving off the wonderful heat she felt. She jumped hearing a cough. Quickly turning around her eyes met the dark eyes of Kabuto's. She shivered as he smiled at her.

"Do you like the room? Orochimaru-sama thought you would like it." Sakura stared at him. She looked down realizing that she was completely naked in front of the sound nin. She grabbed a hold of the sheets and wrapped them around her chest blocking the man's view. He frowned slightly.

"Who undressed me." she glared at him. He chuckled slightly, as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well I did of course." he smiled at her. Her glare continued. "It could have been Sasuke-kun if you would rather him undress you?" he said with a smirk. "But, I suggest you get dressed. Orochimaru-sama has asked for me to bring him to you once you awake." She continued to glare at him. "I mean if you would rather speak with him naked, none of us would mind." Sakura stared wide eyed at him, as he walked towards the large oak door. "Five minutes." he said as he stepped into the hallway.

As soon as the click of the door shutting echoed around the room, Sakura sprung to action. Her feet landed on the wood floor with a thump. She quickly ran to the window checking to see if it was open. The door didn't budge. She looked down underneath the window frame to see two very large men standing guard. "Shit." she quickly turned around her eyes landed on a door, running to it she swung it open only to be met with a dark closest. Walking in she grabbed a hold of a string pulling it, the small closest filled with lights. She gasped seeing rows of beautifully colored clothes for her to wear. _They were expecting me to stay here a long time... _

After the shock passed her eyes wondered up to the ceiling. She looked around franticlly trying to find a whole in the wall. A space in the floor board. Anything. Anything? She sighed, and feel to her knees. It was than that she noticed the blue glowing metal band that was wrapped around her ankle. "A.."

"Chaka restraint." Sakura looked up at the silver haired ninja. "I made them myself. Specifically for you Cherry Blossom." she glared. "Now it looks like you have used up all the chakra I allowed you." he smirked. "So either I dress you myself. Or... You get to speak with Orochimaru-sama naked. It's your choice, Cherry Blossom." she continued to glare, after a moment she sighed, and whispered something under her breath. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Help me." she glared at him. He smirked and reached for the first dress he could find which was a knee length red dress. She closed her eyes trying to imagine she was somewhere else as his hands wrapped around her necked waist. She felt the fabric pull over her head and arms and than fall down perfectly.

"There." he smiled, as he turned around and grabbed a pair of matching fabric slip ons. She glared at him as he helped her stand as she slipped in them. She sighed in defeat as she linked her arm in his as he lead her through the closest and out of the bedroom. She jumped slightly feeling her ankle warm. She quickly looked down at the anklet and than back at Kabuto. "It lets me know where you are at all times." he smirked, making her realize that any chance of escape was quite impossible. She looked down at the dark dirty floor. Her eyes began to water. She was helpless. Itachi wasn't coming for her. And as far as Konoha new, she had been taken by the Akatsuki. And Moegi thought she was fine.

Her grip tightened around the arm of the sound nin. She took in deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She looked forward, the hallways where dark and disgusting stone making it hard for her to believe that her beautiful room was even part of the building they were in. "My clothes..." she whispered looking over the clothing she was wearing and thinking back to the clothes that where in the closet. "All of these clothes are not made for travel." she said, looking at the man.

He nodded. "Of course. You will not need to travel." he smiled, her eyes saddened. Every thought of an escape plan that would work while traveling now vanished in her mind. She sighed, a heavy feeling weighed down in her chest. Everything she ever knew was gone. She was forgotten. Left behind. She shook her head trying to forget the look of the man she loved. She almost wanted to forget everything about him. Forget everything he had told her. Her feet stopped moving and she looked a head of her. Two large doors stood in front of her. Behind them stood her new destiny. The path she had unwillingly agreed to.

XXX

_Do you know what is worth fighting for? _

The life long question that he had heard his whole life. The first time he had ever heard it was the same day he was forced to kill his family. His father had asked him this question, and of course he answered his family. Later that evening the Hokage demanded the answer to the question as well. His answer than... his family. He closed his eyes, thinking about his only brother he had kept alive because his family meant so much to him.

_Do you know what is worth fighting for?  
><em>

It echoed through his mind as his red eyes stared at the fire. He had asked her that question when she had first arrived at the Akatsuki hide out. She had confirmed that she knew exactly what she was fighting for. It wasn't until he laid on his death bed did he realize that this whole time she had meant that she was fighting for him. He snapped the twig that was in his hand before tossing it into the fire. His eyes hardly making out the fire itself. She was right, about many things...

About how she explained to him how they were not different.

How she made him feel again.

She was more than right about him being blind.

_Do you know what is worth fighting for? _

The question rang in his head again. This time it wasn't his voice asking the question. It was Konan. A woman who was respectful, had never said a word against him had glared at him, sworn at him. Told him how much of a piece of scum he was. She had slapped him, and he took it.

_"A man who fights for nothing is not fit to live." _Her words cut him down. He continued to glare at the fire. He turned slightly hearing Kisame walk into the clearing before seeing him. They had been sent on a mission so he could clear his head.

"Kisame..." Itachi said. Kisame looked up at him. "Do you think me a bad person for leaving her?" he asked.

"Sometimes... you have to let go of the one you love... you know? To find out if there is really something there. Do you miss her?"

"Yes..." Itachi whispered after a while.

"What do you miss most?"

"Her smile... she smiles at me and means it. She loves me." it was at that moment everything that happened hit Itachi like a ton of bricks.

**A/N**

How was that for a first chapter :D Awesome I hope! I'm sorry to let you guys know that there won't be much ItaSaku in the fic, since they won't be together. But there will be a lot of stuff going on this is going to be more of what's going on with Sakura in sound. Hope ya all enjoy this!


	2. The Snakes Den

**Cold As You. **

**_Chapter Two: The Snakes Den. _**

Terrified was an understatement compared to what she was feeling at that moment. She was trapped. She was a mouse. All alone in the snakes den. Her green eyes remained glued to the floor where his feet sat peacefully. The one thing that scared her most about the psychopath that sat in front of her was his calm demeanor. This didn't feel real. This couldn't b real. She slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them she wanted to be anywhere other than here. Back in her apartment. Back at her parents house waking up and being her twelve year old self. Waking up in the Akatsuki hideout. She wanted to open her eyes and feel the warm breath of Itachi on her face.

Her body shook, yearning a chuckle from the man she was so scared off. _This isn't real... He isn't here. You'll open your eyes and Itachi will be standing in front of you. _She told herself. Willing it to be the truth. If she thought it had enough it would be real, right? She let out all the air in her lungs before opening her eyes. _Damn..._ She thought as she stared at the same crack that was under in foot. She flinched as his body moved, her eyes widened in horror as he stood from his stone throne. she took in short and shallow breaths. He was moving closer. She followed his foot steps. His graceful movements made her want to think he wasn't evil.

She froze. He was right next to her. She could feel his body heat. Her body shook. She willed it to stop. She begged her body to stop moving. "Please..." she whispered out loud. He chuckled again. She jumped when a warm finger traced a line from one shoulder to the other. She was shocked at how warm the evil man was. She expected him to be cold. She glanced to her right where Kabuto stood off to the side, a smirk placed across his lips as his eyes watched her hungrily.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan." Crystalline tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head 'no' slightly. Is this what she would have to call home for the rest of her life. This disgusting building. She'd rather die. Where was Itachi? Kisame? Deidara? Konan? Moegi? Kakashi? Naruto? Sasuke?

She jumped and let out a small scream when the wooden doors she had come in moments before slammed against the stone walls. The who room shook slightly. A few bits of dirt fell from the ceiling. She turned around quickly to see blood red eyes staring at her from across the room.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun. So glad you could join us." she finally risked a chance to look up at the pale face of Orochimaru. A large grin thrown across his face. She glanced up into the gold eyes to see them sparkle in delight. He had won, and he knew it. "Why don't you welcome your old teammate." Sakura's eyes quickly darted from the evil man and back into the red eyes that reminded her so much of Itachi. She took a step back as he moved quickly froward. She wanted to run away but was stopped the Orochimaru's firm arm. Firm arm? Was Kabuto able to heal him?

Her thoughts were quickly cut off as she was now staring at the bare chest of Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't dare look up at him. "Be nice Sakura-chan. Say hello to Sasuke-kun."

Sakura clinched her teeth. She may have been terrified of the snake man moments before but all that surrounded her was hate. "Uchiha." she spat, her voice filled to brim with anger. Sasuke glared down at her. What had happened to _Sasuke-kun. _He didn't like this. Something had changed. He did not like it. Not at all. Orochimaru let out a deep chuckle as he turned and made his way back to his chair.

"I assume you already know why you are here. Sakura-chan."

"Kunoichi." Sakura said.

"Hm?" Orochimaru looked at her with a raise eye brow.

"You will call me Kunoichi." she turned around. Her green eyes locked on to his golden ones. A smile slowly forming on his lips.

"Do you know why you are here?" he questioned, deciding to not use either name.

"No." she stated firmly. He smiled as he sat down.

"You are here to heal my arms." he stated.

"It looks like you've already found a way to heal them. Why need me?" she questioned angrily.

"These arms are only temperately. They will begin to deteriorate by tomorrow." Kabuto chimed in.

Sakura glared. "I don't understand why you would need me! What can I do that you can not?" she said, looking at Kabuto.

"You know the rebirth jutsu." His black eyes bore into her green ones. She could feel the snake sanin smirking from her other side. She couldn't deny it. They knew. What was supposed to be one of Konoha's best kept secret had fallen into not of the Akatsuki's lap but also Orochimaru's. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back her tears.

"And if I refuse to help?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes. She stared into the golden eyes ready to except her fate. She was ready to die. She didn't want to live in this world. She had already accepted her fate. Itachi wasn't coming for her. She had said in before. She would rather die than live with out him. Unlike the puppy love she had harbored for the younger Uchiha. What she felt for the older was real. She was broken.

"You will-" she closed her eyes. She wanted to die. She wanted to be rid of this world.

"She'll do it." her eyes widened. She turned and looked at the younger Uchiha who had just spoken. What was he doing? Orochimaru chuckled.

"If you say she will. I'll hold you to it Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, he waved his hand signaling for them to leave. Sakura continued to stare at Orochimaru as Sasuke's rough callused hand wrapped around her slim wrist. She was finally brought back to reality when the wooden doors slammed shut in her face. She quickly turned around to face the Uchiha. She was a blaze with anger.

"What were you doing!" She screamed. He glared at her.

"Where were _you _doing?" he snapped back at her, he wasn't backing down.

"I was content with dying!" she continued to yell.

"You were content with dying? Does that make any sense to you?" His anger starting to get the better of him.

"Yes! I would have rather died then give him the power he needs to destroy _OUR _home!"

Sasuke glared. "You have a lot to learn being here. You do what he says or you-."

"Die? I just told you I was content with dying! You're just a coward! A good for nothing coward!" Sakura gave him a push, as she walked past him. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she would do when she got there. She just needed to get away from the Uchiha who stood bewildered behind him.

**A/N**

So... I should have updated **Enchanted**, or** There's A Class For This. **both of which are ItaSaku paring. But... well... I got 18! reviews for the first chapter of this! I was completely shocked at how many of you read and reviewed that I couldn't wait any longer to update this! So here it is. The second chapter :D No Itachi in this chapter :/ There probably won't be much of him in the part of the fic. Sasuke's going to be a bigger part, but there is NO I repeat NO! way in hell will there be any romance between Sasuke and Sakura. Not a god damn chance! -cough- now that I got that out please review :)


	3. Evening The Score

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Three: Evening The Score  
><strong>_

Jade eyes continued to look around the room. It was to white. She didn't like it. In face she hated it. Turning her attention from the room her eyes landed on the dark eyes that belonged to the silver haired man. She was exactly sure how long the two of them had been sitting in the research room but from the looks of Kabuto she could assume she had wasted a few hours. He looked distraught. Almost as if he was scared she wasn't working.

"Really cherry blossom, you might want to do something. You wouldn't want to anger Orochimaru-sama." There would have been a time in Sakura's life when that would have effected her. A time when she cared about her life, a time when her heart cared for things of the sort. But now... she had changed so much again. Her life constantly changing.

"Like I give a shit." she scoffed at the man. "Besides," she smirked. "It's you who will receive the punishment. I can tell," her voice lowered into a whisper. "Your terrified." Kabuto stared at her wide eyed. Sakura wasn't exactly sure what had changed in her over the past few days but it was like a flip had just switched on in her body making her... heartless, uncaring.

"You idiot girl! He'll kill you!" he said it as if she cared either way.

"Let him," she was done. Done with life, done with living. She wanted nothing to do with it. No matter what she did she still wasn't smart enough. Strong enough. She closed her eyes searching for that one piece she needed. That piece of him that made her still want to take steps forward.

_Itachi... _

Was he even coming at all? She had told herself over and over. They were soulmates. She could feel it. He needed to feel it. He must have. He would come. He would come for her. She hoped. She wanted him to. She needed him to. Just to see him again. See those brilliant gray eyes look at her. She wanted to see him.

Opening her eyes she turned around quickly. "Sakura." looking up she glared when her eyes landed on the crimson red eyes. She felt her breath leave her parted lips. Those eyes... such a bittersweet reminder. She had hated seeing those eyes when she spoke to Itachi, yet now... now they were the closest thing she had to him. It was all she had left to remind her of the man she loved. The man she loved left her to the snakes. "Sakura?"

She blinked forcing herself from her thoughts. "What?" she hissed through clinched teeth. She hated him. Sasuke. The whole reason this wonderful crazy life had started. If she had never met him none of this would be happening to her. All he did was remind her of the man who truly broke her heart. Shattered it into millions of pieces three weeks ago. And for that, her hatred for him ran deep.

"Follow me." he demanded.

Sakura glared at him. He had no right to make demands of her. She would make sure of that. This man deserved nothing from her. He didn't even deserve to be in her presence let alone talk to her. She opened her mouth ready to yell at him, but stopped when Kabuto spoke first.

"I don't think that would be wise, Orochimaru-sama-"

"Will get what he want." Sasuke glared at Kabuto. She wanted to laugh. That snake bastard would get nothing from her. She would die before she let that happened. Even if Konoha wasn't her home in her heart anymore it was still the home to the people she loved and that was enough to make her not want to heal the snake bastard.

So here she sat in between a rock and a hard place. She could either stay and piss off Sasuke more or she could leave the room and send Kabuto into another conniption fit. Looking back down at the desk in front of her, her eyes landed on her notebook that really consisted of doodles since there was no way in hell she would heal anyone here. Flipping through the pages she landed on the page that was divided in two parts.

One said had Kabuto's name at the top and under his name twelve tally marks sat under it. She nodded than shifted her eyes to the other side. Sasuke's name glared at her and she smiled. Under his name sat twenty-three tally marks. Nodding once more she mauled it over in her head. She nodded once more in approval before marking a tally under Kabuto's name and than shutting the book. The chair that sat underneath her squeaked as she pushed back.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kabuto yelled. Sakura smiled at him as she stood up. She turned her back on him and walked toward the door.

"Oh... you know, just evening the score." she smiled shutting the door behind her. Once the metal door was shut she laughed slightly when she heard yelling and crashing noises from inside. Turning around she found that Sasuke was already halfway down the darkened hallway. She snorted. Did her really expect her to follow him? Not a chance. She turned around and began to walk the other way down the hall. He would learn one day that what she was different compared to twelve year old girl she had once been.

In fact, she was more than positive that she was different than who she had been five months ago. Some how, she had changed with out realizing it. She harbored such anger, something she had never really held on to before. She turned around and glared at the empty hallway. "You can stop following me, I know you're there." she glared. She watched as the woman Karin moved from the wall making herself visible. Sakura smirked slightly at the white bandage that was on her nose. "Why are you following me?" Sakura asked.

"Why didn't you go with Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sakura sighed before looking down. She wanted to hate the girl, she really did but somehow she pitied her.

"I don't love him you know." Sakura said looking into her red eyes.

"Than why does he talk like you do?"

"I thought I had loved Sasuke... when I was twelve. I was young and naive. I didn't know what love was." Sakura said brushing a hand through her hair.

"And you know what love is now?" Karin asked. Sakura smiled bitterly.

"It's hard not to once you've met your soulmate." Sakura turned around only to run into a hard chest. Sakura looked up into angry red eyes. She winched when Sasuke's arm gripped her wrist.

"Who's your soulmate, Sakura?" he glared at her. Sakura glared at him trying to pull her arm out of tight grip. He only tightened his grip. Sakura winched once more.

"Let me go." she said. He gripped her wrist a sicking pop echoed down the corridor. Sakura hissed out in pain. Karin stood wide eyed staring at the man.

"Tell me Sakura." he demanded.

Sakura glared up at the man. "Your brother." Sakura let out a scream when she was slammed into the hallway wall. Her wrists were held above her head. Her eyes began to droop the chakra that was given to her was slowly leaving her body. She hated feeling this weak. She felt disgusting when Sasuke moved closer to her. Sakura's eyes moved to stare at Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you should-"

"Leave." Sasuke glared at Karin. Karin stared at him shocked before slowly backing away. She gave a sad look towards Sakura before disappearing down the hallway. Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke who was glaring at her. Those damned Uchiha eyes. "Sakura-"

"I hate you." she spat at him. Her anger of him was coming off in waves.

"I think you mispronounced love." he smirked before slamming his lips to her. She tried to push him off but found it to hard. She felt his tongue brush against her lips. She felt disgusted. Something her younger self would have died of happiness if this would have happened, she now wished it never would. She opened her mouth slightly so her plunged his tongue inside. She bit down hard. "You bitch." Sasuke said pulling back.

"You'll never be him Sasuke. You're half the man Itachi is."

"He left you Sakura," he smirked. "And he's not coming back for you."

Tears attacked her eyes. It felt so real hearing someone else say it. He had left her. On her own to defend herself. And here she was two weeks later... and no one had come for her. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that he was her soulmate. He couldn't stay away from her for long. He just couldn't. He loved her. She knew it. "That's where you're wrong," she smirked. "He loves me." she whispered. She watched as Sasuke glared at her. Her eyes slowly began to shut, she had used all of her chakra up. She slumped forward and welcomed the darkness.

**A/N **

**Yes I know it's been like forever since I've updated. The reason for this is because I had the stronger urge to rewrite Not That Different. There were soooo many spelling errors and it was just killing me. Now that that's over. I will be updating this regularly. So so so so so sorry for the wait! I hope you guys liked this chapter and it was worth the wait. :) please review let me know what you liked what you didn't. What you want to see more of. Also I know Itachi isn't a big part of this... :/ But don't worry Sakura's kicking some Sasuke ass! CHA!**


	4. Because, I Want To

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Four: Because, I Want To**_

Green eyes snapped open. She felt her breath quicken as she glanced nervously around the room. She shivered feeling warm breath on her neck. Turning slightly she found Sasuke lying directly behind her. His red eyes watching her every movement. She glared at him.

"You're awake," it took everything she had not to scream at him. Focusing all of her chakra in to her right hand she swung around, fist collided with face. She smirked when she heard the loud crack of his nose breaking. She couldn't help smiling as her eyes slowly drifted shut. The only thing she could think of was that Kabuto had done a great job at not giving her more chakra than she needed. Darkness surrounded her by the time her head hit the pillow.

Green eyes slowly opened. This time she sighed in relief realizing she was in the medical clinic. "That wasn't very smart of you cherry blossom," Sakura looked up, her vision blurry but she could make out the edges of Kabuto. She winced slightly feeling a poke in her arm. "There that should help with the pain."

Sakura groaned. She blinked a few times before the silver haired man became in focus. "What happened?" she questioned. She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth a few times. It felt as if someone had stuffed her mouth full of cotton balls.

"Drink this," Kabuto said handing Sakura a cup. She quickly took it from his hands not even bothering to see what was inside, she downed it before sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"What was that?" her body twitched slightly from the bitter drink.

"It helps replenish chakra," Kabuto mumbled before turning away from her and back to his paper work. Sakura sat up slowly not wanting to push herself any more than she already had. She reached out slowly before grasping Kabuto's shoulder. She slowly lowered herself from the table. Kabuto turned quickly. "What are you—oaf!" he grunted as Sakura's legs gave out from underneath her and sent the two falling to the ground.

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. She sat directly on Kabuto's waist. Her hands pressed firmly on his chest. It was also at that moment that she realized what she was wearing: a see through pink night gown. She growled in irritation. What was with these men? They were far worse than the Akatsuki.

Kabuto groaned grabbing his head that had slammed against the stone floor. He opened his eyes slowly realizing that his glasses were now gone making it harder for him to see. Today was most certainly not his day. He looked up to find an annoyed pink haired kunoichi. Kabuto pushed up his upper body so that way he was leaning on his upper arms. He looked around for his glasses.

"Do you mind cherry blossom?" he asked. Sakura looked down at him before quickly standing up. Once she had she fell back down again. Kabuto groaned falling back again when her weight came crashing back down on him. He was ready to kill her.

"I can't stand," she whispered, blushing. He rolled his eyes.

"Hand me my glasses. I can't see a damn thing," he groaned, Sakura leaned forward reaching for the glasses that were sitting a slight ways away behind him. Kabuto's face reddened when Sakura's breast pressed against his face.

"Got 'em," she said, before Kabuto snatched them out of her hands. Sakura let out a squeak as Kabuto sat up, Sakura fell backwards laying on the cold stone ground now as Kabuto stood up.

"I thought I asked you to heal her, not have sex with her," Kabuto looked up to see a very angry looking Sasuke. He smirked and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. Cherry blossom here wanted to know what it was like to be with a real man," Kabuto said with a shrug. "Not some Uchiha brat." Sasuke growled.

"What did you say to me?" Sasuke glared as he walked into the room.

"I said, that cherry blossom," Kabuto smirked as Sakura grabbed a hold of his pant leg to pull herself up. Her face dangerously close to his groin. "Wants a real man. Not some Uchiha. Brat."

Kabuto grabbed a hold of her arm and hosted her up so she clung to his side trying to gain control of her legs once more. Sakura finally got a chance to look at Sasuke who had two black eyes from her punch earlier and a white bandage on his nose. She couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Sasuke clinched his fist. He was pissed. Something snapped inside his. He lunged forward. "Sasuke-kun," the three froze, turning to look at the door way Orochimaru stood there a sadistic smile on his face. "What happened to your face?"

Sakura couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Kabuto's grip on her tightened for a slip second. She look up at him. A worried expression on his face. She quickly turned around to meet the snake sanin's eyes. She gulped.

"What is so funny Sakura-chan?" she tried to take a step backwards but found she couldn't because Kabuto held her still. Looking back at Orochimaru she froze finding him right in front of her. "I don't see anything funny here. Please enlighten me, Sakura-chan. I'll ask again. What is so funny?"

She licked her lips trying to wetten her dry mouth. Green eyes met gold. She froze. Unsure of what to do. The tight grip that Kabuto had on her arm told her to keep her mouth shut. She side glanced to Kabuto as if looking for his help.

"Does Kabuto know what is funny?" Orochimaru questioned before looking back to Kabuto. "Tell us Kabuto, what does Sakura-chan find funny?"

"Nothing Orochimaru-sama. She is delusional from the medicine I had to give her." Kabuto said calmly. The only sigh that he was nervous was the grip on Sakura's arm. She gulped searching the snake sanin's face. Hoping he would just leave.

"And why would she need medicine, Kabuto?" Kabuto swallowed hard before adverting his eyes to Sasuke.

"Sasuke took her," Kabuto said, letting go of Sakura's arm causing her to fall slightly before he caught her. "She fought him since she knew how angry you would be if we did not make any progress today. Hence why she's so weak." Orochimaru's quickly turned and faced Sasuke. Kabuto instantly relaxed. Orochimaru took a few steps until he was at the door way.

"Come Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. "You need more training." Sasuke glared at Kabuto before leaving the room. Slamming the metal door shut as he left. Kabuto turned and glared at Sakura.

"Do not ever," he glared at her "Ever! Make me lie to Orochimau-sama one more time." Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

"Why did you lie in the first place. You don't have to protect me." She glared back at him her legs finally holding her up. Kabuto turned away from her and back to his papers. "Why did you protect me?" she questioned. She stared at his back side. Reaching up she grasped the back of his shirt. He turned around and looked at her.

His dark eyes held so much intensity. She was taken aback by it. She gasped when his hand gripped her arm. She shivered. "Because, I want to."

Green eyes widened in horror as his lips pressed against hers. _Itachi! _

**A/N **

**What can I say? Lol there wasn't supposed to be any KabuSaku in this at all… well… he just seemed evil enough. Lol. :D Don't hate me! Lol Like I said before there probably won't be any Itachi in this fic since this part is mainly based on what is happening to Sakura. Just so no one gets pissy Sakura isn't going to have feelings for anyone other than Itachi so all these boys who want some pinkette loving won't be getting it. Lol**

**I'm thinking this fic will only be a few more chapters maybe 10 at the most before we get to the third fic which will be titled 'My Favorite Mistake' **

**Also! My awesome husband got me Microsoft word finally! So I should be able to update more quickly and there will be less grammar and spelling errors hopefully. Lol**

**And another also… lol I have a twitter thingy so you guys can follow me on it, It's just for my FFN account so that way you can see when I update and blah blah blah and you can ask me questions and what ever else. Yeah basically I have no life :D Anyway. **

**Review…. :D That is all. lol**


	5. Our Life's Will Never Be The Same

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Five: Our Life's Will Never Be The Same. **_

The only thought that rang through her mind was how wrong this scene was.

Her, arms held to her side by his strong arms. The vile silver haired man's lips pressed against hers firmly. Her wide green eyes stared at his closed ones. She slowly closed her eyes.

Her heart ached. It ached for the touch. The need of someone. Anyone. She wanted to be loved. She tried to hold back a sob as Kabuto pulled her closer to him. She instantly shivered when his hand traced the length of her back. When he placed his hand on her back she instantly felt warmer than she ever had since she had been brought to this awful place.

She leaned further into him. She needed his warmth. She needed to know she wasn't alone in the good awful world. In this path that she had chosen for herself. She felt her tears leak from her closed eyes. The tears streamed down her tired fac.

_Itachi… if you ever loved me… if you love me… please… I need you. _

She pushed away from Kabuto the moment his hand had started to sneak up the hem of her shirt. Her hips slammed into the metal medical bench. Her hands gripped the edge. Her breaths came out short and panic like. What had she been doing? Was she out of her mind? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kabuto move to her as if to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Kabuto's eyes widened as he looked up and met her face. Tears still fell from her face. She looked horrified. Her face was red and her lips were cracked.

"Sakura?" He moved closer to her.

"Don't!" she screamed throwing her hands in front of her. "Don't touch me! Ever! Ever again!" she turned away from him. She felt sick all over. She felt so weak in her entire life. She leaned forward and brought her hand to her mouth as she gagged.

Kabuto started horrified and tried to move towards her again. "Stop!" she yelled. The moments she turned away from him were when the nausea finally hit her hard. Leaning forward she grabbed her stomach and let the contents from her stomach pass to the floor. She groaned in pain and threw up again. And soon all that was left was stomach bile that wanted to leave her as well.

She looked back up to Kabuto. Her vision blurry. "I don't feel—" her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward. Kabuto quickly reached out and grabbed her before she could fall anywhere near the ground. He picked her up and laid her on the medical bed. He groaned out loud knowing he would have to pick up the throw up that he had now stepped in. He looked over Sakura knowing he would have to do some tests to find out what exactly was wrong with her.

Just as he turned away from the table the door swung open. He turned around to see an angry looking Sasuke walk into the room. He was shirtless sweat dripping all over his body. "Oh Sasuke-kun you made it just in time." Kabuto smiled.

Sasuke glared at him before seeing Sakura passed out of the table and throw up on the floor. "What did you do to her?" His anger becoming more and more noticeable.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's sick." Kabuto said grabbing a bunch of paper towels. He handed them to Sasuke.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked.

"If you would stop talking I could figure it out." Kabuto snapped. Sasuke glared at the silver haired man before going to clean up the vomit that was on the floor. Kabuto walked to the sink happy that Uchiha boy had learned his place. Kabuto quickly washed his hands before moving to Sakura, his hand's already turning a brilliant green.

He let out a sigh as he started at her head and slowly moved down her body. Still not finding anything. He froze instantly when he finally stopped at her lower abdomen. He stared at the sleeping pink beauty. His mouth instantly went dry. "Sasuke," Kabuto whispered as he removed his hands. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke who was busy throwing away the dirty towels that he had used to clean the floor paid no attention to the man. "Sasuke," Kabuto said louder. Sasuke still refused to pay attention to the older man. "Sasuke!" Kabuto yelled.

"What!" Sasuke yelled back glaring at the man.

"Turn your sharingan on and look at Sakura."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Do it now!" Kabuto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man who was acting like it was the end of the world. Sasuke's eyes changed into the sharingan. His eyes roamed from her face, he noticed her low amount of chakra, his eyes continued to drift down her body until he froze at her abdomen.

His mouth dried just as Kabuto's did. The blue chakra that belonged to Sakura was erratic. But in her abdomen, more importantly her womb had a bunch of brilliant bright blue chakra growing. "She's –" Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Shit!" Kabuto cursed. He quickly did a few hand signs. Once it was finished the chakra suppressor that was on Sakura clicked open. Sasuke watched as Sakura's chakra peaked all over her body. Finally at a health level. Kabuto growled throwing the chakra restraint across the room.

"Do not touch her." Kabuto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him with equal hate.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke questioned with a board expressing on his face.

"Because, she's weak. Extremely weak. She could die, do not touch her." Kabuto said quickly turning to leave the room.

"If she's so weak then where the hell are you going?" Sasuke said following after the silver haired man.

"I must tell Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said walking down the hallway. Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm.

"If you tell him… there's no saying what he'll do to her." Sasuke glared. Kabuto sighed.

"If I don't tell him… we're all in danger. Even her," Kabuto ripped his arm away from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke sighed as Kabuto walked further down the hallway. This was not good. Not good at all. Before there was a chance that he would be able to get Sakura out. But now… now there was no saying what could happen.

The shock finally left his body of the thought of Sakura being pregnant, and the anger finally set in. There was no doubt in his mind that growing inside her was his brother's child. His niece or nephew. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall that was adjacent to him.

Who would have thought the one girl he never expected to amount to anything. The girl who he constantly put down. Told her she was weak, a waste of breath, annoying would be the one who would start the restoration of the Uchiha clan. He clinched his eyes shut and dug his fist deeper into the stone all. Blood trickled down his fist and down the wall.

His eyes widened in horror. If she was pregnant with a Uchiha… his heart nearly broke than in there.

Orochimaru would want the child.

**A/N**

**BUMP BUMP BUMP! I know total cliff hanger. Sorry that it took so long for me to update I've been in a weird kinda funk these past few days. Hoping to get out of it. Anyway. Yeah…. I hope you guys liked the chapter since this wasn't planned at all. Like she was not supposed to be pregnant. But oh well. Lol This adds like crazy plus drama to it. Anyway! **

**IMPORTANT! I have a poll up for my new ItaSaku non-mass, yes non-mass, fanfic. I can't decide on the name so please go vote :D **

**Please review You guys are the best for all the wonderful reviews you've given me! So keep up the awesomeness!**


	6. You're Not Sorry

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Six: You're Not Sorry. **_

Sasuke's eyes turned away from the door that Kabuto had just walked out of and then focused back on Sakura. His sharingan looking over her body. Inspecting it. Hoping that it was trick of the eyes. That she wasn't really pregnant. His eyes looked up to her face hearing a groan. Green met red. She blinked a few times trying to make her eyes focus.

"Sakura?" his voice brought her out of her slump. She clinched her eyes together before slowly opening them again.

"My head hurts…" she mumbled trying to sit up. Sasuke quickly moved to help her, his hand on her lower back.

"Let me get you some water." Sasuke said moving quickly to the sink. He grabbed a cup and filled it before bringing it back to her. She took it and sipped at it, knowing better than to chug it. She felt awful. Almost like her body was on the verge of shutting down. She'd never felt so tired in her life. "Sakura I need to talk to you," she glared hard.

"No! I need to talk to you." She hissed. "You need to stop this Sasuke. Whatever it is that's going on in your head. I could have loved you all my lives if you hadn't have left me on that bench. You could have stayed. But you choose this. You choose what we are. I'm sick of your secrets. And I'm sick of always being the last to know things!" she practically screamed at the boy. "And now you want me to listen? It's not working anymore Sasuke."

"I'm sorry—"

"But that's it! You're not! You're not sorry!" her green eyes clouded over with tears. "I figured you out Uchiha. You and your brother. This is it. I don't want to hurt anymore," she hugged herself bringing her legs up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them. Sasuke clinched his fist before slamming them on the cold metal causing Sakura to jump.

She winced when his hands gripped her upper arms roughly. "You will listen to me." Sakura stared at him horrified. "I… We need to get out of her. As fast as possible." Sakura started at his questioningly. What had changed? Moments before she thought he was content with keeping her here. Making her his. What changed?

"What do you—"

"Find out a way to fix Orochimaru's arms." Sakura rolled her eyes. Like hell. There was no way she would do such a thing.

"Like hell—"

"Shut up and listen! I don't have much time. They're going to take you soon. When you get him in a sedative state. We'll kill him and we'll get out of here."

"Sasuke." Sasuke quickly jumped away from her. Looking to the door Kabuto stood there void of any emotions. "I thought I told you not to touch her."

"Whatever," Sasuke said, pushing past Kabuto as he made a way to the door. He stopped at the door way giving Sakura one finally look. She gulped. There was something in his eyes that told her that they needed to work together. She felt sick to her stomach. Looking up she watched as Kabuto moved to her.

"How are you feeling cherry blossom?" Kabuto asked, pulling out a chart and writing a few things down.

"What are you writing down?" she asked, green eyes wondered from his notebook and to his face. Something had changed with him? Moments ago he had been acting differently. And now? "What do you know." She demanded.

"I assure you I know nothing cherry blossom." He smiled as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. She glared at him. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Kabuto sighed before placing the notebook and his pen down. "Well than if you're fine you will see Orochimaru-sama now instead of later."

"I want a bath." She said quickly, before he could move any closer.

"Well than, let me go prepare some hot water for you." Sakura nodded before standing up and following his out of the medical room. "You seem troubled cherry blossom. Did Sasuke-kun do anything to you?"

"No, Sasuke didn't." Sakura said, she started at his black hair band that held his hair back as they walked down the corridor. She shivered from the cold that set in through the underground base. "Can we stop at my room to get clothes?" Kabuto nodded before turning down another corridor. Sakura followed until they reached the room that was marked for her. She started at the kanji that was on the door.

Blossom. Much different from the kanji she was used to back in the Akatsuki base. She pushed open the door. Moving in Kabuto followed her. She walked into her closest. Looking over the clothes she grabbed the warmest looking one along with its matching fur slip ons.

"Kabuto?" she asked walking out. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss Christmas?" it hadn't even accrued to her that it had been that long since she was gone. She had been taken during the fall season and now it was freezing. She couldn't have been gone that long.

"It's January 6th. So yes, you missed Christmas." He said before moving out of the room. She followed behind muttering an 'oh'.

She sighed in relief once the bath house door was shut behind her. She waited a few minutes knowing that Kabuto still needed to warm the water that was outside. All she wanted to do was sit back and relax for one moment. She let out a sigh and leaned against the wooden wall. She jumped when there was a pound on the door. "Water's ready." She heard the muffle voice of Kabuto. Walking over to the wooden well she pressed down a few times before the warm water made its way out and into the wooden bath.

She watched in contentment as steam rose from the water. She pumped it one last time before taking off her clothes and reached for a towel. She wrapped her long hair up before sinking into the warm water. She let out a sigh before sinking in further. That's when she froze. She sniffed the water a few times before sitting up quickly.

Kabuto had put some type of medical herbs in the water. She frowned slightly. "Damn him…" she growled before standing up, just as she did the door opened and shut. "Sasuke!" she yelled quickly trying to cover herself.

"Shut up," he snapped at her, she grabbed her other towel before wrapping it around her body.

"What are you doing here?" She half whispered half yelled.

"I need to know you're going to work with me?" his eyes pleading with him.

"Why? Why do you want me to work with you so badly? What changed?"

He let out a deep breath, "You're—"

"Sakura!" a loud knock stopped him from talking and he quickly jumped into the hot bath water causing Sakura to almost laugh out loud as the door swung open.

"Kabuto! Get the fuck out!" she screeched. Kabuto quickly shut the door before Sasuke stuck his head out of the water. Sakura turned back to look at him and giggled.

"Sakura you must hurry. Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you." She looked back down at Sasuke who gave her a questioning look.

"Give me a minute! I have to change you dirt pervert!" she yelled. Turning to look back as Sasuke she glared at him as he turned and looked away from her. She changed into her new clothes and let her hair back down. "Now what were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"I'll come and talk with you tonight. Go." He said. Sakura looked him up and down before nodding. She walked out of the bathroom to find Kabuto waiting for her.

"Come," he said. She nodded before following after him. They came to a stop at a small door. One that Sakura hadn't noticed before now.

"What are we—"he hushed her before knocking on the door. A muffle sound echoed through and the two entered.

Sakura's eyes widened. Inside the room held hundreds of glass bottles. Each containing something she could either tell what it was or was too disgusted to know. She froze when her eyes landed on a decayed hand that sat across the way from her. There it was. Her Akatsuki ring. The kanji or Sky started back at her.

"I'm glad you decided to join us…" she tense hearing his voice from behind her. How had she not noticed him? She gulped before turning slightly to meet his golden eyes. "Sakura-chan… I assume no one has told her yet?" he questioned his smile widening.

"Told me what?" she asked finding her courage.

"That you have no choice to heal me now," he licked his lips moving closer to her. She flinched when he stopped right in front of her.

"I told you just to kill me. I don't care." She said. She jumped slightly when his cold hand touched her stomach. She shivered was the cold spread through her body. She watched in horror as he bent down until he was eye level with her stomach.

"It seems we will be adding another Uchiha to our family…" he hissed in delight. Sakura watched as his hand gently rubbed her flat stomach. And then. It hit her.

"No." she backed away from him only earning a laugh. "No! You can't! You won't!" she took a few steps back until she back into the hard solid chest that was Orochimaru. She turned around horrified and tried to back away from him again only for his arms to reach forward and snake their way around her waist.

"I don't think you understand Sakura-chan. You don't have a choice." He whispered in her ear. She stared forward horrified. She looked to Kabuto for some type of comfort but found none. She was turned around until her back side was completely pressed against his front. She shivered as his hand brushed her hair to one side of her shoulder. "You," he kissed her bare neck causing her to clamp her eyes shut. "And your unborn child are now… mine…" She sobbed.

**A/N**

**I know… I'm awful. I'm sorry! I promise it'll get better soon. Okay… maybe not better… but different :D Only a few more chapters left of this fic and then we'll be moving on to the third one. Hope you guys liked this chapter even if you aren't happy with it. Lol Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**


	7. Itachi's Truth

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Seven: Itachi's Truth.**_

Since that night, the night that everything had come down she had been stuck away from everyone. Especially Sasuke. She hadn't seen him in at least a week, she really wasn't sure where the days begun or when they ended. Her days seemed to run into themselves since she had been locked away. She had been moved to what she could only assume where Orochimaru's private chambers since he was one of the only people she got the pleasure of seeing daily.

The only time she saw Kabuto was when he brought her food, which had recently changed from disgusting foods to health food. All of her meals were what were perfect for women in her 'condition' needed.

But the one thing that hadn't stopped from the day she had been placed here, was the rain. The rooms she was in were above ground making it so she could see the outside. The snow had finally stopped and the rain and begun. Is wrenched her heart to think that she had been taken from Konoha near the beginning of fall and here it was closing in on spring.

The pinkette moved from the large window that she stood in front of. She closed her eyes as she did this and moved to the table that sat against the opposite wall. All over the desk was scroll after scroll after scroll with thousands of words protaining to how she could resurrect Orochimaru's dead arms. She sighed before slowly laying her head on the table.

A knock on the door made her sit up quickly. A piece of paper stuck to her forehead. "I'm decent," she said. The door quickly opened and shut. She looked behind her to find Sasuke. She was almost shocked to not see him wearing his normal training outfit. Instead he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He looked so much like Itachi in that moment it made her heart ache. "Sasuke?" she finally whispered just to make sure he was real.

"Shhh," he said quickly moving to where he sat. He stayed there for a few minutes listening to see if anyone was walking around the corridors.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I've been following Kabuto, real pain in the ass." He said the last part before his eyes landed on her. A serious look crossed his face. "Have you found it, have you figured out a way to heal him?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed before looking back down at the papers that were spread out in front of her. "Yes," Sasuke sighed in relief.

"That's great—"

"Let me finish," she looked up to meet his eyes. "Yes I found a way to heal him, but it's risky…" she looked up at him. "I can't use the rebirth jutsu without killing…" she froze tears fell from her eyes. "Without killing mine and Itachi's child," she let out a sob.

She didn't want to show how weak she was feeling but it had finally hit her. That she had been forced to be too strong for too long. She looked back at him letting his know that there was no way she could or would put her child in harm's way.

"If we wait though… there's a chance that Orochimaru will take our child…"

Sasuke stood frozen. He had been through a lot in his life but never had he been stuck between a rock and a hard place such as this. Sakura had always been someone he had cared for even when he never showed it. And now, inside of her was growing the future of his clan. He clinched his fist trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Don't perform the jutsu Sakura. Just put Orochimau under and I'll kill him." Sasuke whispered through clinched teeth. The two sat in silence. Thinking it over in their heads what could happen. What could go wrong? Sakura let out an unsteady breath.

"Sasuke?" he looked up to meet her. "What do you plan to do… when we get out of here?" The room became deathly silent. The tension growing in the air. "Do you… do you plan to kill Itachi?" she whispered.

Sasuke glared at her. She sat their waiting. She needed to know if he would still go after the one she loved. The man who was her soul mate. The soon to be father of her unborn child. "Yes," she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

She looked up at him, her small hand moved to touch her stomach that still showed no signs of the little one that was surly growing inside of her. "Than… I have no choice but to tell you…"

Sasuke glared at her. "Tell me what?" he spat.

"Itachi's truth."

* * *

><p>Itachi stood outside on the concrete platform that was overlooking all of Ame. His sharingan eye watched the village that lay sleeping. Pein's rain washed over him. The rain was almost comforting. It was cleansing. He looked behind him to find Konan standing not far behind him under the awning away from the rain.<p>

"Itachi," her voice was calm yet strong. He turned away from her and stared out into the darkness.

"It's gotten darker…" he whispered. Konan started at him unsure of what he was talking about. If it was his eye-sight that was worsening or if in deed he was talking of the sky before them.

"It's always darkest before the dawn," she assured him. He nodded. "Have you decided what is worth fight for?" Konan asked.

Itachi sighed. "What matters most in life is not how long you live but why you live, what you stand for and what you are willing to die for," Konan just stared at him. "She told me that," Konan knew instantly that the She he was talking about was Sakura. "And here I am, with nothing to live for. Nothing to stand for. And Nothing to die for… I've burned every bridge I've ever built…"

"She loves you," Konan whispered.

Itachi turned and faced her. "What?"

"She loves you," Konan said louder. "Between you and her… is a bridge that can never be destroyed," Itachi stared at her a few moments taking in everything she had just said. Konan smiled before stepping out into the rain. She smiled at the feeling of chakra that belonged to Pein washed over herself. "There is never a time or place for true love, especially in our lives, It happens accidently, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."

Itachi turned and walked past her. "Itachi," she called once more making him turn to look at her. "Real love stories never have endings,"

"I'll be leaving," he said.

"To where?"

"To find what I live for, what I stand for, and what I would die for… her,"

**A/N**

**Got a little teared up at the last part. So there our only a few more chapters let of this one and then I'll be posting the third story! Woop woop! I hope you guys are just and happy as I am! If your sad that this is going to be ending… you should read my other stuff. I have a bunch of ItaSaku fics as well as a few KakaSaku ones. So I mean feel free to read those as well. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Also I'm pretty sure were gonna hit 100 reviews! So thank you in advance for that! You guys are the best! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Wisdom of The Slug Princess & Toad Sage

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Eight: Wisdom of The Slug Princess and Toad Sage. **_

Kakashi had been on edge the entire way back to Konoha. They had been searching for months and still nothing. It killed him to think she was out there without him. The pinkette he loved so much was gone. He sighed before running a hand through his unruly hair. He had been standing in front of the memorial stone since they had arrived back to the village.

Tsunade had turned everyone away from the office and said she would call them once she knew what their next strategy would be. Kakashi clinched and unclenched his fist as it rained heavily. He looked up at the sky. Was it raining where she was? Was… she even alive?

He shook that thought away. She had to be alive. There was no doubt in his mind. She was much too strong to be done in so easily. He closed his only visible eye and tried to will his tears away. He swallowed hard. "You alright?"

Kakashi turned around quickly to find Jiraya standing a few feet behind him. Kakashi nodded before looking back down at the stone. "Her names not there," Jiraya assured him. Kakashi nodded before covering his face with his hand.

"I'm so scared… that it will be," Kakashi whispered. Jiraya nodded understanding the man's pain. "Once we get her back… I'm never letting her out of my sight again."

Jiraya smiled. The care that Kakashi had for his former student was so large anyone could see it. "Come on," Jiraya said turned around his back to the memorial. "We need to go speak with Tsuande," Kakashi nodded before following after the toad sage.

Tsunade glared at the two men who carried a lake into her office. "We've got a lead," she said. Kakashi visibly relaxed.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Orochimaru has stopped all movements," Tsunade said. Kakashi's eye widened slightly. "He's tightened his security over one base. Before he had hundreds of sound nin out looking. We believe he found her. We can only assume that she's in the land of rice patties. That's why we've made a new team to take there."

As she finished her speech the door opened and Anko walked in a large grin on her face. "So we finally found that bastard,"

Kakashi nodded. "Who else is on the team?" he asked. The door opened once more and Naruto and Sai walked in.

"Jiraya will also be going with you," Tsuande said looking at him. Her stomach turned at the thought of him leaving. "Shizune will also come with you incase anyone's hurt. Also… since you're going to Orochimaru's main mission is to rescue Haruno Sakura. A side mission if possible is to capture Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto took in a deep breath. Finally. Finally there was a chance that all of them, all of team seven would be back together again.

"Shizune will meet you at the gate in our hour, hurry." Everyone in the room nodded before leaving. Tsunade looked up Jiraya who sat in on the window seal behind her. He took a few steps forward before placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with worry.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it. With Sakura and Uchiha," Tsuande nodded trying to force back her tears. These past months had been hell on her. Her breath hitched in her throat as Jiraya moved closer and closer until his breath ticked her lips. "I'll be safe too you know… wouldn't want you to miss me too much."

Tsunade glared before clinching her fist she flung it up colliding with Jiraya's chin causing him to fly backwards. "Idiot…" she mumbled before standing up.

Jiraya who now sat on the floor pressed against the wall stared in horror as she moved closer. He quickly threw his hands up waving them about. "It was a joke! Just a –"

He sat there shell shocked as perfect pink lips pressed against his cheek. He blushed as she moved always from him. "Please be safe," she said looking at him, her honey eyes smiling. Jiraya chuckled slightly before scratching the side of his face nervously.

* * *

><p>Sasuke refused to look at her. The fabric of his pants were clinched in his hands. He didn't want to believe her. He wanted to think it was all a lie. Itachi had killed his family in cold blood. He had to have! But then… he started to remember things that he had forced to the back of his mind. How Itachi had cried that night.<p>

He finally looked up to meet Sakura's eyes. "No," he said.

"No?" Sakura questioned. No he didn't believe her? She clinched the dress that she wore. Right over her heart. God did it hurt.

"No… I won't kill him…" he whispered. Sakura's eyes widened before tears fell over. She leaped forward and hugged him. She sniffled as she held him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried over and over again. After a few moments Sasuke pulled back from her.

"I have to leave now," he said. "I'll be in touch. Tell Orochimaru tonight that'll you'll do it. Plan it for three days from now," Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke," he stopped before he reached the door. "We're family now…"

He took in a deep breath before looking down at the floor bored. She was absolutely right. The one thing he had wanted for so long was no turning into a reality. And then it finally hit him. The one thing he had wanted to deny since he first left Konoha.

"We've always been family," Sakura smiled through her tears before she nodded. Then he was gone. She sat in her room alone for what seemed like hours until the door opened to revile the one person she didn't want to see.

"How is your day going Sakura-chan?" she shivered at his voice. So much evil. She looked up and met his gold eyes. In his hand was a platter that she could only assume carried her dinner. "I brought you dinner, so eat up."

Sakura watched as he placed the platter in front of it. She started at it for a moment. She watched as he turned to leave the room. "Orochimaru," he turned and looked at her a slight look of annoyance on his face.

She hardly had a moment to blink as a scrape was heard throughout the room as her chair scraped along the wooden floor and she was forced to look up at him. She pressed her back further into the chair as he stood over her. One of his hands pressed again the part of the chair that sat behind her the other was firmly gripping her thigh. She gulped.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" she whispered as he moved closer and closer to her. His breath on her neck again. She gulped.

"O-oro-chima-ru-sama," she shivered. He smirked before pulling back.

"Yes?" he asked this time happy with how she addressed him. She let out a sigh of relief. Her chest heaved as she tried to take in enough air.

"I've found a cure," his smirked quickly grew into an all-out smile.

**A/N**

**I think there are going to be one or two more chapters. I'm thinking two cause I don't like to leave multichapter fics with less than 10 chapters. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I finally brought in Konoha. And I put a little bit of TsunadeJiraya ;) lol Please reviews! Super stoked that you guys got this fic over 100 reviews. Woop woop! Also I know someone said that they were a little sad that Kakashi was in love with Sakura in the fic but he wouldn't get to be with her... well if you want some KakaSaku I have two of that paring in progress fics that you should read lol. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! This is my favorite of my fics! And to think when I first posted Not That Different it didn't get over 10 reviews lol  
><strong>


	9. Final Arrangements

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Nine: Final Arrangements **_

Sakura passed back in forth through the darkened room. Occasionally a flash of lightening light her room and then the sound of thunder would reach her ears. She had spent the past few days trying to find the thickest clothing she had along with clothes that would hopefully not absorb much of the rain. She found hardly anything. All she had was a long sleeved dress and a pair of slacks to wear underneath them.

She twisted the piece of parchment that was in her hands over and over again. This would certainly be the biggest risk. They had made plans to go after Itachi as soon as they killed Orochimaru. It was the wait that was killing her. There was only so much she could do. She let out a slow breath and the hinge that had been placed on her forehead disappeared and the small blue diamond at in its place. There was no reason to hide it any longer. They would be killing Orochimaru in a matter of hours.

She jumped as a loud wave of thunder shook the building. She shivered hearing the creek of her door open. "Who's there?" she asked. She looked around the room nervously not seeing anyone. She ran to the door and flicked on the light her mouth hung opened completely shocked. In front of her on the floor staring right at her was a rat, and not any simple rat. One made out of ink.

"Sai," she whispered. She watched as the rat ran from the room. Her eyes widened. Honoha was here. They had still come for her. Even though she had told Moegi not to. She gulped. She looked at the array of scrolls that sat on the desk. She spent the next few hours making sure to roll them all properly and placed them in a bag that she would take down to the healing room.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a knock came on her door. She turned around and faced it. "Come in," she watched as Kabuto walked into the room.

"Orochimaru-sama has asked me to come bring you for breakfast," she nodded and grabbed the bag that sat by her feet. "What is this?" he questioned almost reaching for the bag.

"I need it for the replacement," she bit back moving the bag away from him. Kabuto eyed her before they walked down a long flight of stairs. She really was much further above ground before. She gulped and she reached the dining room to find only Orochimaru. Where was Sasuke? She gulped as she sat down.

She waited a few minutes before Kabuto placed a bowl or warm pourage in front of her. She stared at it for a moment. She almost didn't want to eat. But she knew if she was to have enough energy for the day she would need it. She picked up her spoon and dug into the food. She looked up to find Orochimaru watching her intently.

"I see you've prepared for today," he smiled. At first Sakura was confused than realized he was talking about yin seal.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," she said refusing to meet his eyes. She could hear his smirk without even having to look at her.

"I like a woman who is obedient. Maybe if you behave, I'll let you live after the birth of your child," Sakura had to clinch her fist to keep herself from yelling at him. He would never get his hands out her child. She'd die before that happened.

"Yes… Orochimaru-sama," she went back to eating not trusting herself to remain quite so she shoveled the food in her mouth. "I'd like to begin as soon as possible, Orochimaru-sama. This will take a while so I'd like to start as soon as possible."

Orochimaru smiled as he stood. "Follow," Sakura stood up with shaky legs. Where the hell was Sasuke! Her mind was reeling as she walked down the dimly light hallway and to the medical office where she had first been working. She gulped. If Sasuke didn't show… she would have to either kill him herself… or go through with the replacement….

She couldn't do that. She would have to kill him herself if it came to it. She watched as Orochimaru moved to lie on the medical bed. She went straight to the sink and began washing her hands. She looked behind her to find Kabuto watching her intently. "I need you to set up the sedatives," she said looking at him. For the first time that she entered the room she got a good look at Kabuto.

Her mouth widened slightly. "Nevermind, I'll do it myself. I wouldn't want you messing anything up." She said quickly moving around the room to set up the sedatives. Orochimaru seemed pleased with how she was treating the silver haired medic almost as if he was debating on making Sakura his new medic and disposing of Kabuto when the time came.

Sakura sighed in relief as she set up the sedatives and placed the needle in his arm. She watched as his gold eyes slowly shut. She sighed in relief before looking to Kabuto who now was Sasuke. Her eyes widened and the room filled with the loud noise of chirping.

Sakura let out a scream as she was moved from her spot in the bed and in front of Orochimaru who was fully awake. The man let out a laugh. "Did you really think I was that stupid Sasuke-kun?" the man asked. Sakura let out a cry as Orochimaru squeezed her arm tighter.

"Let me go!" she pleaded. She let out another scream when his hand snaked it way up to her throat and tightened around it. She looked to Sasuke completely horrified. He just stood there calm as a cucumber. Orochimaru smirked. Sakura watch in horror as he held his other hand up and snakes flew from it right at Sasuke.

"And now you're all mine Sakura-chan," Sakura let out a sob as blood flew from Sasuke's body. Sakura's eyes widened as a loud explosion came from Sasuke. She gasped when she found him not there. Orochimaru's grip on her loosened and she flung herself from him.

Once she was a good distance away from him she turned back to look at him tears in her eyes. She gasped. Sasuke stood behind the man his hand completely through him. "Sakura," Sasuke grunted. "Get out hurry."

Sakura nodded before scrambling to her feet she ran from the room as screams of pain echoed down the corridors. Sakura collided with Karin as she ran around a corner. "What is going on?" Karin asked grabbing the crying Sakura.

"Sasuke's killing Orochimaru!" Karin stood there shocked. Neither of the girls moved at the building around them started to crumble. Pieces of the ceiling fell around them.

"We have to get out," Karin said her eyes wide. "Orochimaru placed his charkra in his building! If he dies! The building goes down! We have to move!" the red head grabbed Sakura's arm and started to run down all hallway.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. "I… I have to get something,"

Karin started at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"Where is Orochimaru's office! The one that has the decayed hand,"

"Are you crazy? We don't have time! This place is falling apart!" she screamed.

"We have to go now, you can feel chakra right? This place won't fall until Orochimaru is dead. If you feel his chakra die we'll forget it about it," Sakura's green eyes pleaded with the girl. Karin started at her hard for a moment before sighing.

"Let's go,"

**A/N**

**Only one more chapter ;) I bet you all our getting excited! :D Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! **


	10. A Painful Reality

**Cold As You**

_**Chapter Ten: A Painful Reality.**_

Sakura grabbed Karin and pulled her to the side sending both of them to the ground before a large piece of the ceiling fell where Karin had been standing. Karin looked at Sakura breathing in sharply. "Thanks," Sakura only nodded before pulling the red head to her feet. The two girls took off down another corridor before the door that lead to the room came into view. A large grin spread across Sakura's face.

The two girls flung opened the door to find it completely empty, for that Sakura was thankful. She searched the room for the decayed hand and sighed in relief when it came into view. Karin stood at the door way her eyes closed. Sakura grabbed ahold of the ring that had rightfully belonged to her for some time. She smiled as it easily came off of the hand.

She turned and faced Karin who visible shivered. "He's gone, Orochimaru-sama is dead." She said. Sakura's eyes widened. So Sasuke was still able to take him down while he was able to fight. It amazed her to think that he had come to have so much power.

"Hurry!" Sakura yelled grabbing Karin and pulling her through the door before the door way collapsed. "We don't have much time," Karin nodded and the two took down the hallway. Karin in front leading them through the maze that she had memorized.

Sakura looked down at the ring that sat in her hand. She stared at it for a moment before slipping it over her little left finger. It instantly shrunk to fit to her perfectly. She smiled before looking back up. She gasped to see Sasuke standing waiting for them. "Hurry!" he yelled. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the blood that was leaking from his eyes.

She hardly had any time to think as she followed after the two. She was at a disadvantage not knowing her way about the underground cavern. She sighed in relief when she saw the outer world coming into view. Her smile instantly let when she was knocked to the ground by a falling bolder. "Sakura!" she looked up shocked to see Karin running back for her.

Sasuke turned around and pushed Karin to leave. The red head glanced back once more before running a head. Sakura gasped in pain as Sasuke forcefully picked her up. Sakura let out a scream seeing the walls around them start to fall.

No. It couldn't end like this. She had come so far for her life to be over now. She clinched her eyes shut and waited for the end but instead she was welcomed by a wetness and cold. She gasped. Her back was in the mud of the outside world. She opened her eyes to meet Sasuke's sharingan eyes that still had blood falling from them.

"You're safe, we're safe…" he slumped forward and landed on her. She looked at Karin who sat on her knees completely shocked that they had lived. Sakura slowly sat up and pushed Sasuke to the side. It was then that she felt it. Felt him. He was here. She looked up quickly searching the woods for slight of him. Anything, anything at all.

She gasped when six distinct splashes caused her to look up. Her mouth hung opened squatting next to her was Shizune who was quickly looking over her vitals. Naruto sat on the other side of Sasuke looking him over. Standing behind Naruto was Kakashi who was staring into her green eyes. She looked behind her to find Anko standing behind Karin along with Sai. And then standing completely shell shocked staring at the closed in cave was Jiraya.

She let out a shaky breath as Shizune moved to Sasuke who was in far worse for wear. She looked back up to meet Kakashi's mismatched eyes. And she felt it. A pang in her chest. His eyes said it all. She looked away from the group and into the surrounding trees.

There he was. She stood up quickly and began running. He was barely 300 feet away. He was so close. She could feel him, see him, smell him. His sharingan eye stared back at her. It was then she knew that he couldn't deny what was growing inside her. What he had helped made. He could see it. Her or him. Their child. Tears spilled from her eyes as she reached out towards him.

She froze was warm arms wrapped around her midsection. She did everything she could to be rid from them and move to him. She trashed about but whoever was holding her was not giving up so easily. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed. "Itachi!" she screamed his name. His figure disappeared into hundreds of crows and all she wanted was to be a part of that. Be with him. "I love you! I love you!" she screamed. She felt to her knees.

Silence. She had never realized it could be so loud. So over bearing. So… cold. She turned and found Kakashi staring at her. She looked past him to find Sasuke coming too. She looked back at Kakashi who was moving toward her.

"Get away from her!" she heard Sasuke yell. She looked back at him, his face had horror written all over it. She looked back up at Kakashi only to meet his sharingan eyes before everything went dark.

Sasuke watched as she slumped forward but Kakashi grabbed her before she could hit the cold wet ground. "What did you do to her? Answer me! ANSWER ME!" Sasuke yelled, his sharingan blaring at Kakashi. Kakashi turned and faced the young Uchiha with his own eye.

The two glared at each other for what seemed like eons. Kakashi took off his traveling cloak befoe wrapping Sakura in it. He carried her bidel style from the clearing. He remained quite as he made his way back toward Konoha. Sasuke slumped forward from a quick hit by Anko. "Naruto, carry him," Naruto sighed defeated as he picked up his best friend and followed after Kakashi.

Jiraya looked away from the rubles and to the Karin who still had tears falling from her eyes. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun killed Orochimaru-sama," she whispered. His eyes widened shocked.

"Get up, lets go." Anko said, glaring at the red head. Karin stood quickly and made a move to follow to the purple haired room. She closed her eyes and searched for the chakra that belonged to Itachi. Her eyes widened slight. He was following them!

Kakashi glared ahead. He couldn't even bring himself to look back or even look down at the pinkette who laid in his arm. The girl he was done nothing but search for, for months was now in his arms and he couldn't look at her. Her words rang in his head just as clearly as her disrupted chakra. She was pregnant… and….

"_Itachi!" she screamed his name. His figure disappeared into hundreds of crows and all she wanted was to be a part of that. Be with him. "I love you! I love you!" she screamed. She felt to her knees. _

Kakashi swallowed hard. He looked down at her. She was just as beautiful as ever. Her rosy lips, her long lashes, her pink hair vibrant and longer than he had last seen her. His eyes traveled down her body until it landed on her hand. There. On her left pinky finger sat what he had been terrified to see. An Akastuki ring.

**A/N**

**Last chapter of Cold As You! :D Hope you guys all enjoyed it! My Favorite Mistake is up and ready to read as well! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**sasukegrl**

**Daemonic Maid**

**Corpsedollie**

**BloodyWeapons40Bubble**

**Kyranee**

**karui yuki**

**xxSazzyBabexx**

**Minato-kun Luver**

**ummIDK**

**JennyPoohMemories**

**XxAmy94xX**

**Black Wolf Lady**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Lil-BabYAnG3L**

**river of the sand**

**AmaneHikariUchiha**

**Minniemousemom**

**Daniratoe**

**MorganEF**

**Karatekid-Ninja**

**Anon**

**Toyroys**

**Poppinmushroom**

**Hyperwolfpup**

**cat-tastic**

**aaaaaa**

**2worlds1girl**

**sori t**

**Kate**

**Sunshine Uchiha**

**YaoiFanGirl1990**

**HrMajesty**

**Horselover**

**Jayyee**

**phoenixfire211**

**blossom-angel-child**

**20**

**Echo Uchiha**

**morbidly-funny**

**ichika7walkure**

**BlackDraconian**

**Luna209**

**Shinigami Deathgod**

**AnimeAshley**

**Tinaa**

**Pillowwolfpup**

**You guys are the best for reviewing! Thanks again! I hope this wasn't a disappointment and I look forward to reading reviews from all of you for the next one as well! :D**

_**IMPORTANT! I HAVE A POLL UP FOR MY CHRISTMAS FIC I'M WRITING! PLEASE GO AND VOTE SO I CAN START IT! THANK YOU!**_


End file.
